Dear Diary!
by Gone-for-lunch
Summary: Ever wondered what happened in Meilin's love life after Shaolan told her that he love Sakura? Well, this is what happened. COMPLETED Plz R&R!


Hey everyone, this is yet _another_ songfiction. I seem to be writing them a lot, probably because they are usually a one shot short story. Hope you enjoy it!!!R+R

Disclaim: I do not own CC/S or the song Dear Diary.

**__**

Dear Diary!

"So? How was your date with Eli last night?" A 17 year old; attending Reedington high; Meilin asked; a smiling from ear to ear; Madison. "Oh he was _so_ sweet: he took me to eat; he brought me roses; and then we went back to his house to watch movies." Everyone gasped.

"You went back to his house?" Rika exclaimed.

"Did you guys kiss?" Chelsea screamed.

"I'm not telling you that." A now very red; smiling from ear to ear; Madison replied.

Everyone squealed. "Oh my Gawd, you did." Nikki gasped. 

Deciding everyone knew more than enough, Madison looked for something that she could use to change the subject. Luckily for her, a guy was looking right at them. He had black hair and chestnut brown eyes. He was well-built and medium height, about Syaoran's height. 

"Hey guys, look at that guy over there."

"Oh he is _so_ cute." Rika cooed.

"And he's looking this way." Nikki said.

"Be quiet; no be cool." Meilin whispered.

"I think his name is Chuntin, a transfer student from China, he's the reserve goalie for the soccer team. Syaoran told me about him, said he was really good and would have been the goalie if the coach weren't so biased." Sakura informed the others. 

"Go talk to him." Madison urged Meilin.

"No!" Meilin whisper-shouted.

"Yes! He's looking right at you."

"Madison, I don't even know him"

"So?"

"We're going to be late for class if we don't hurry."

"Hey don't change the subject."

"But we are! We have Maths next and you know how strict Mr. Tereda is."

"Yeah, who would have thought the nice Elementary school teacher has a mean and nasty cousin who happens to teach at this certain high school." Madison said as they walked to Maths. "Well we've always been lucky getting all those strict teachers." Meilin said sarcastically while saying bye to the others and walking towards the maths corridor. "They're not all that bad, Miss Dixe, our music teacher, is nice." Madison said, doing the same thing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh no, look at the time, now we're really late." They ran the rest of the way to the dreaded maths class. 

__

Dear diary, 

Today I saw a boy 

And I wondered if he noticed me 

He took my breath away

Meilin was bored. Mr Tereda saying something about a student moving up to their Maths group but she wasn't really listening. 'This is so boring. I'd rather date that cute boy I saw earlier than sit here. I wonder if I'll see him again? He sure was _cute_, Sakura said his name is Chuntin. A transfer student aey. I wonder what class is he in right now?' Meilin snapped out of her reverie when she heard a name-'Chuntin'. 'Chuntin? Here? How could that be?' These thoughts ran through Meilin's head rapidly. But she has no time to think about them now because Mr cutie-pie himself had just walked in the classroom.

__

Dear diary, 

I can't get him off my mind 

And it scares me 'cos I've never felt this way

No one in this world knows me better than you do 

So diary I'll confine in you

"You're in a higher group now, Chuntin, so the expectation of your work will be higher understand?" Mr Tereda asked in his you-_better_-understand-or-else tone. "Yes sir," Chuntin answered neutrally. He pointed to an empty seat behind Meilin

"You can sit at the back behind Meilin." Mr Tereda said, this time in his and-there-will-be-_no_-talking-_or_-flirting tone. 

"Yes sir," Chuntin repeated and proceeded to the back of the classroom. He saw Meilin and smiled as he walked pass. 'Was he smiling at me? Does that mean something? What should I do?' Meilin thought, a bit panicky, while trying to smile back and not succeeding. 

__

Dear diary, 

Today I saw that boy, 

As he walked by I thought he smiled at me 

And I wonder does he know what's in my heart 

I tried to smile but I could hardly breathe

Should I tell him how I feel? 

Or would that scare him away 

Diary tell me what to do 

Please tell me what to say

"Okay everyone, I want you to pair up and for this nest assignment. Hurry up, we don't have all day." Mr Tereda announced. There was a great scramble as everyone paired up with their friends. 'Great, Madison isn't here, she's with Miss Dixe doing choir business. Who can I pair with now? Well I could always ask Chuntin, should I dare? I hardly know him. Oh I don't know.' Meilin continued to debate with herself. She was so preoccupied thinking that she nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand patted her shoulder to get her attention. She turned back to see who it was at met a pair of chestnut brown eyes. It was Chuntin. "Hey, can I pair with you; none of my friends are in here." Chuntin asked, "you're Meilin right?" 

"Yeah, how did you know?" Meilin replied, a bit shocked that Chuntin knows her name. "The teacher told me to sit behind you and I remembered the name he used." Chuntin answered. "I'm Chuntin by the way." Meilin nodded, losing herself in those pools of brown. After few minutes, Chuntin asked "Meilin? Are you okay?" Snapping out of her trance she said, "uhh …yeah…let'sum…get started." There was silent between the two after they sorted out who is going to do what. It was quiet, but very comfortable. After a moment, Chuntin broke the silence Meilin quite enjoyed. "Um…Meilin? Do you have a rubber I could use because I lost mine." Chuntin asked. Meilin looked up. "Huh? Oh..yeah..sure," she answered. Then, after getting her rubber out, she passed it to him. Their fingers brushed against each other while Chuntin took the rubber away from Meilin. She suddenly felt a funny tingly feeling where their skin made contact. It didn't hurt, it was actually rather nice.

__

Dear diary, 

One touch of his hand 

Now I can't wait to see that boy again 

He smiled and I thought my heart could fly

Diary do you think that will be more than friends? 

It was a month after Chuntin moved up to Meilin's Maths group, today was the last day before the Christmas holidays. There were to be a school dance today, a Christmas prom obviously, most people have partners except for a few, that includes Meilin. She _still_ didn't know who to ask, well she knew who she _wanted_ to ask but she didn't want to spoil the friendship she shared with Chuntin. They have become friends, very close friends. But Meilin wished that they were much more than friends. Though she knew that Chuntin only value her as a friend and nothing more, or so she thought. Someone tapped her on the shoulder as she walked towards her apartment. She quickly whirled round, surprised. It was Chuntin. "Oh hi." Meilin said, blushing a little. "Hi," Chuntin replied, a little shyly. There was a long pause as neither of them said anything. "Um…..Meilin?" Chuntin asked. "Yeah?" Was the reply.

"I've..got something…to…um…ask you."

"What is it?"

"Wellum….I don't really know how to say this…but…um…well. You've always been a friend to me…more than a friend actually. So….um…well…er..." 

Meilin wondered what could be so hard for Chuntin to say, they were very good friends afterall. 'Maybe he want to ask me to the prom. Yeah right, in your dreams Meilin.' 

"Well?" She asked, getting abit annoyed now.

"Well…um…er."

"SPIT IT OUT!" Meilin shouted, getting more than abit annoyed.

"Willyougotothepromwivme?" Chuntin blurted out.

"Er…pardon?" Was the answer. Chuntin sighed.

"I said, willum…you…er…go to theum…well…er."

"Please, not that again!" Chuntin sighed a second time.

"Will you go to the prom with me?" Chuntin finally said, he was overjoyed. Somehow he said it without stuttering. Now comes the hard part, hearing Meilin reject him. He wasn't sure why he asked in the first place, he just wanted to know what would she say. He braced himself for the refusal. 

__

I got a feeling that we'll be so much more than friends……….

Meilin just stood there, stunned. Has Chuntin just asked her _out_? "Um…er…I don't know what to say….no…I mean yes. Yes! Of course I will!" Chuntin sighed inwardly. "Right…I understand…sorry I asked you Meil-_WHAT_!!! Y-You said _yes_? A-are you sure?" 

"Yes, I said yes, and I'm sure." Meilin chuckled. 

"Great! I'llum…I'll pick you up at seven! Okay?" Chuntin stuttered, though this time in happiness. "Sure, seven, right! Er…see you tonight then!" Meilin said, starting to walk again. "No, wait Meilin, one more thing." Chuntin suddenly shouted as she turned to walk. "What?" She asked. Chuntin grabbed her round the waist.

"I always wanted to do this," he said. And before Meilin could ask, his lips were on hers.

**__**

The End

So, what did you think? Please Review!!! 


End file.
